


Training Travel - Fairy Tail girls

by MarUmiWrites



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Raziel Dragneel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites
Summary: The Fairy Tail girls go in a training travel for a year, but not all they do is train.





	Training Travel - Fairy Tail girls

\- Are you sure you have all under control, Gajeel? - asked Levy, who was at the door of Fairy Tail with the rest of the girls, with a luggage.

\- Sure, leave it at our hands - answered Gajeel.

 

Levy looked inside the guild, just to see her three years old daughter making a mess while Gray tried to stop her.

 

\- So... Everything under control?

\- Yes. Don't worry about anything and go.

 

The girls were looking at him, knowing that nothing would be okay. In that moment, flames surrounded the little girl and brought her to Natsu.

 

\- Don't worry - said Natsu -, I take care of everything.

\- Well, we can trust Natsu - said Lucy to the girls -. He's really good at this.

\- I had a good teacher. And you, little girl, stop teasing your uncles.

\- But it's fun - answered the little girl.

\- No, it's not when it's in this way. Or I tell grandpa Metalicana to not come.

\- No!

\- Then stop. And Gajeel...

\- Yes? - asked Gajeel.

\- Take an eye on your daughter. I have two to take care.

\- O-okay...

 

The girls nooded and took their luggage. They already said goodbye to everyone for this travel. A training travel only for girls. They left without having to worry, because Natsu was good with the kids. Even if it didn't seem like it before.

 

\- I didn't saw Larcade or your twins, Cana - said Mirajane when they were already far away.

\- I said goodbye to them two days ago - answered Cana -. Castiel wanted to go to a place, and he was persistent about it.

\- You can't say no to him, right?

\- When he starts running around the house, you can't stop him until you say yes to his petition, or catch him.

\- Castiel has Larcade's blood? - asked Bisca.

\- Yes, and human too. That's why he runs that fast, even with his 8 grades of hyperactivity.

\- What about Cornelia?

\- She's mostly human, and doesn't have Castiel's problems, so I don't have to worry too much.

\- Do we have an specific place to go? - asked Juvia.

\- Not at all - answered the rest.

\- Then, Juvia wants to try a thing Aqua-san told her.

 

Juvia turned into water and leaked into the earth. As Aqua, the water dragon, told her, she could notice every place that had water, and all the underground connections. Even the ones made by humans. But not from everywhere, only a few kilometers around her.

 

\- I can see a few towns around us - said Juvia when she got out of the ground and returned to her human form.

\- We're not going there - said Erza -. We will be going through the woods all the time we can. And the training starts now. Everyone follow me! Running!

 

All the girls sighed and followed Erza, running. They knew very well that there was nothing they could do to change what Erza said.

 

Three months later, every girl improved their magical skills and power.

 

\- I think we can make a pause - said Cana -. It's been three months only stoping for eating and sleeping. We deserve a little break.

\- And we are near to a town - added Wendy.

\- We will stop to that town to buy some food, nothing else - answered Erza.

\- Eh!?

 

When they arrived at the town, the girls divided in groups. Lucy, Wendy, Levy and Juvia went to buy some food.

 

\- What's left? - asked Lucy after a while.

\- Let's see... Some meat and vegetables - answered Levy.

\- Oh, Jellal-san - said Juvia.

 

Jellal Fernandez was there. He was also buying some food.

 

\- Jellal! - yelled Lucy to capt his attention as they were running to him.

\- Hey - said Jellal when they were near -. What are you doing that far away from home? A mission?

\- More like a training travel - answered Levy.

\- A training travel?

\- With all the girls of Fairy Tail. We just stopped here to buy some food and other things.

\- So, Erza is with you?

\- She's in another part of the city but...

\- What are you doing chatting!? - yelled Erza from behind them, followed by Mirajane and Cana. The four girls got scared -. I told you to-

\- Hi, Erza - said Jellal.

\- J-Je-Jellal! W-What are you doing here? - asked Erza.

\- Crime Sorciere disbanded a dark guild near here. We're taking a break in this town for a few days.

\- Really? - said Mirajane, with a certain smile in her face -. We're taking a break here too. Isn't it a wonderful coincidence?

\- It is. How are you all in Fairy Tail? Everything okay?

\- I got engaged to Laxus.

\- I'm married and I have two children - said Cana.

\- Me too - added Lucy.

\- I have a daughter - informed Levy.

\- Me and Erza are still single - said Juvia -. Also Wendy, but she's still young.

 

Wendy nooded. Erza was in shock. Jellal looked at her.

 

\- W-Well. W-We sh-should go to search a place to s-stay - said Erza, trying to walk away.

\- You can stay where we are - said Meredy, appearing behind Jellal -. It's big enough for all of us.

\- We will love it! - said Lucy.

 

Erza and Jellal didn't know how to react. Since what happened in tower of heaven, they never shared the same house again.

 

As soon as the Fairy Tail girls registered in the same place Crime Sorciere was, all of them reunited to make a plan. A plan to put Jellal and Erza together, since everyone knew that Jellal's fiancée didn't exist.

 

Outside, Jellal and Erza were completely alone. Both looking at the stars, a little separated from each other, as other times.

 

\- S-so... How are you and your fiancée? - asked Erza.

\- Oh... We broke up after the war - answered Jellal.

\- I'm sorry about that.

\- It's okay. Was problematic that we were together. Was a decision of both.

\- What are you planning to do now?

\- I'm not sure. After all, I still walk in darkness.

\- Even when the king has forbidden you from all your sins after the war?

\- Even with that, I don't feel like walking in the path of light.

\- Maybe you just need someone to guide you.

 

Erza extended her hand to Jellal, with an smile in her face. He looked at her hand, and then at her. He wasn't sure of which was the right decision in that moment. All he wished for was in front of him, and he wasn't sure of what to do.

 

\- It's better if we stay far away from each other in this, Erza - answered Jellal after a long time.

\- I see...

 

Erza crossed her arms again, and looked at the ground with a sad look in her face. Jellal looked at her. He didn't want to make her sad, but he didn't had another option. He didn't want to eclipse her light with his darkness.

 

\- Rooms got redistributed - said Macbeth when Jellal opened the door of their room.

\- What?

\- To fit the Fairy Tail girls, they had to redistribute a little. You go upstairs.

 

Macbeth gave Jellal the key of his new room. While he was going to his new room, Jellal noticed that everyone was on the same floor, but he had to go upstairs. He didn't know the meaning of that until he opened the door of his new room.

 

\- Erza!? - yelled Jellal when he entered in the room.

\- Jellal!?

 

Erza was naked, since she got out of the shower just a moment ago. Jellal closed the door without entering in the room and checked the number plenty of times. His face was completely red. He even went to reception to see if they could change the room.

 

Meanwhile, Erza was completely ashamed that Jellal saw her naked, and dressed herself quick.

 

\- Looks like they put us in the same room... - said Jellal, entering backwards -. I couldn't change it because seems like it's full...

\- S-so... W-we will have t-to... S-sleep to-together? - asked Erza.

\- Looks like that...

 

They weren't looking at each other while talking. They didn't want the other to notice their true feelings, that were showing in their faces.

 

\- So... Where do I sleep? - asked Jellal. Erza froze at that -. I couldn't look at the room so-

\- T-there's o-only one b-bed... - answered Erza.

\- Only one?

 

Their faces were red, but they didn't know the other's face was.

 

\- Sofa? - asked Jellal.

\- No...

\- Then... I should go to sleep in the bathroom... If you don't mind it...

 

Avoiding any type of eye contact they could have, Jellal went to the bathroom. The place was wet, since Erza showered before. He decided to take a cold shower, to cool himself down.

 

\- I leave you some blankets and a pillow at the door - said Erza from the other side of the door.

\- Thank you, Erza.

 

Once he got out of the shower, Jellal opened the door a little to take the blankets and the pillow. Then he opened the tiny window that there was, and dried the place as well as he could. After that, he put the blankets inside the bathtub with the pillow. Wasn't the comfiest place, but was what he had.

 

Was past midnight when Erza woke up. She was worried about Jellal, so she entered in the bathroom. Jellal was sleeping in the bathtub, but he was moving every few seconds because he wasn't comfortable. Erza carried him like a princess, and put him in bed, at her side.

 

\- Goodnight, Jellal.

 

The next morning, Lucy opened the door Jellal and Erza's room, and checked how they were. The door of the bathroom being open made her look inside and discover the improvised bed in it.

 

\- How it was? - asked Sorano when she saw Lucy going downstairs.

\- I'm not sure, but they were sleeping in the same bed. But there was an improvised bed in the bathtub, so maybe one of them was sleeping there.

\- So, it didn't work?

\- They need a little time - said Meredy -. We know their feelings, but they need time.

\- Better if we don't move until what we want happens - suggested Mirajane.

\- What about the training? - asked Wendy.

\- We can do it in the forest next to the town.

 

The girls nooded. It was a good idea. And both, Erza and Jellal, needed time to truly say what they wanted to say.

 

When Jellal woke up some hours later, and saw himself sleeping next to Erza, he pulled himself out of bed, waking up Erza.

 

\- Sorry for that, Erza - said Jellal.

\- For what?

\- I'm probably sleepwalking, and I ended sleeping with you.

\- No, you aren't. I put you there.

\- You put me... Why?

\- Because you were uncomfortable in that bathtub.

 

Erza smiled. That made Jellal relax and laugh. Erza looked at him suprised, but ended laughing too. That laugh was a relief for both.

 

A week passed. The girls were training with the members of Crime Sorciere. Was fun, and interesting, to do something different at what they did for the last three months. But Erza wasn't training. She and Jellal were talking most of the time. Still a little apart from each other, but more relaxed than other times.

 

\- Still nothing happened... - said Meredy, while they were walking to the forest.

\- At least, they could talk - said Cana.

\- There are fireworks tonight - said Juvia, looking to a poster in a wall.

 

Everyone looked at the poster. They knew exactly what to do, so they returned to the place they were staying.

 

\- And there was that time where I... - was telling Erza to Jellal when everyone entered running -. What's the matter?

\- Fireworks tonight! - said Wendy, completely excited.

\- Fireworks?

\- They will be just loud - said Erik.

\- Don't be silly! They are beautiful - answered Kinana, pushing Erik through the corridor.

\- Hey!

 

Erza and Jellal laughed because of that.

 

\- I know a place near here where we can go to see the fireworks and no one will bother us - whispered Jellal to Erza.

\- And which place is that?

\- I can't tell you, or they will discover it.

 

There was also a little festival in the town, which everyone enjoyed. Food, games, and much more. But, as the night fell, and everyone concentrated in the same place, Jellal and Erza separated from the group.

 

Jellal guided Erza to a place near to the town, from where they could see the whole town.

 

\- This place is truly beautiful - said Erza when she saw it.

\- I discovered it by accident, while searching the dark guild. I never believed that I would use it, if someone told me before.

 

The fireworks started as soon as they arrived there. Big and beautiful fireworks, in many colors and shapes.

 

\- They are truly beautiful - said Erza.

\- Not as much as you - answered Jellal.

 

Without any previous advice, Jellal kissed Erza before she could react. A short kiss followed by a long one, started by Erza.

 

\- We're missing the fireworks - said Erza, ending the kiss.

 

She walked a little foward while Jellal took her hand, making her turn.

 

\- I don't need to watch them - answered Jellal -. I have the most beautiful thing just right here.

\- You silly...

 

They watched the fireworks hugging each other, and returned to their room when they finished. Only the receptionist saw them enter, no one else.

 

\- Has anyone seen Erza-san and Jellal-san? - asked Wendy, while the others were playing in the festival.

\- Now that you mention it... I haven't seen them in a while - answered Juvia, looking at her surroundings.

\- Maybe they are together - said Charle.

\- If they are, I'm happy for them.

\- Me too - said Wendy.

 

Was near sunrise when everyone returned to their rooms. But first, they had to check Jellal and Erza. Charle was the chosen one that time. She was tiny, and could enter without making any noise.

 

\- What did you see? - asked Cana when Charle returned.

\- They were sleeping in the same bed - explained Charle -. Probably naked, because their clothes where on the floor.

\- How interesting... - said Mirajane.

\- Now that we know, let's go to sleep - said Lucy. She was tired, really tired.

\- Are you okay, Lucy-san? - asked Wendy.

\- Yes, don't worry, Wendy.

 

Once she arrived at her room, Lucy called Natsu through lacrima.

 

\- Is all okay, Lucy? - asked Natsu.

\- How are the girls?

\- Nashi is sleeping, Layla woke me up five minutes ago.

\- Is she okay?

\- She has a little fever, but nothing dangerous.

\- I probably have some fever too.

\- Take care, Lucy. The same connection you had with Nashi her first year is between you and Layla now.

\- I was awake all night. There was a festival, and fireworks.

\- Was fun?

\- Yes.

\- Now, take rest. You, and everyone else, need it.

\- We will, Natsu. Goodnight.

\- Goodnight, Lucy.

 

Lucy ended the call and went to bed. She fell asleep before the other girls arrived.

 

Erza and Jellal woke up past midday, and decided to train a little. Something Erza didn't do in the last week.

 

\- Sorry for distracting you this week, Erza - said Jellal while they were training.

\- Wasn't a distraction - answered Erza -. We needed it after all.

\- And the other girls need some rest sometimes. Not everyone is like you.

\- I know, but I'm used to train alone or with boys. And Lucy had a daughter six months ago, so I shouldn't force her too much.

\- Has to be painful for her to be apart of her family with a daughter that little.

\- She, Cana, and Levy are the ones who have family. I don't know how that feels, because I never had one.

\- What about your mother?

\- I knew about her only a few years ago, and we don't have that much contact. In fact, only when Brandish's boyfriend calls her I can talk to my mother.

\- Right. That Spriggan joined Fairy Tail, and is coming with you.

\- She's a good girl, and the others are good too.

\- The others?

\- Three more Spriggans joined Fairy Tail, and Zeref with them. They're nothing like you think.

\- I should go to make a visit there, then.

\- Zeref is not there. He and Mavis went to a travel after Laxus was chosen new master. They needed it too.

\- That's good.

\- We put Mavis as master for a year, so she could decide who was better for that place.

\- She decided that Laxus was the best one?

\- As she told us, she had to decide between me and Laxus. But she choose Laxus because I was a little too strict with the others. And because Laxus made a change after everything that happened. He's more serious now.

\- You're too strict, Erza. Recognize it.

\- Probably, I am.

\- Probably not. You are. And I like that from you.

 

Erza blushed, and got distracted of the fight. Jellal make her fell to the ground.

 

\- You should train this kind of distractions too - said Jellal, helping her to get up -. You could be hurt, no matter how strong you are.

\- Nothing will happen if you're not around to say that kind of things.

 

Jellal laughed a little, and kissed her.

 

\- Just be careful when I'm around.

 

Two days later, the paths of the Fairy girls and Crime Sorciere got separated. Jellal promised Erza that they will see each other more when she came back.

 

\- So... You have a boyfriend? - asked Brandish to Erza, some hours later. Erza got nervous.

\- For her reaction is a yes - said Cana.

\- Definitely a yes - added Lucy.

\- W-what i-is w-wrong with you three!? - asked Erza.

\- Blame the Dragneel family - answered the three girls.

 

The other girls laughed at it. They knew what that meant. After all, Lucy, Cana and Brandish were with a Dragneel.

 

\- W-well... Let's go! - said Erza, running away.

 

The other girls followed her running. Lucy was way better than two days ago, when she called Natsu. But none of them followed Erza's rhythm. She was way too fast for them.

 

Another three months passed. They were in the middle of a forest when they found someone they didn't expect.

 

\- Master Mavis! - said Erza.

\- Hi girls! - answered Mavis -. What are you doing here?

\- We're on a training travel. What about you?

\- I'm waiting for Zeref. He was hungry.

\- And he left you alone here!? In the middle of a forest!?

\- Not for long - answered Zeref, appearing behind Mavis -. Got chicken wings for four. Maybe I should go to get more.

\- You already ate all!? - asked Mavis.

\- Only a quarter. Told you I was hungry.

 

Mavis took the bag of chicken wings from Zeref's arms and ate one.

 

\- Training travel, I heard? - asked Zeref -. Are you sure you can do it in your state, Lucy?

\- I'm fine - answered Lucy -. Natsu takes care of all.

\- You know what I mean. Natsu is worried, you know?

\- He tells you?

\- No, I can feel it. We're connected, remember?

\- I'm fine. Only a little of fever three months ago, but nothing else.

\- That's good. He knows you had fever?

\- I was worried about how that could affect Layla, so I called him. Even when Erza told us to not call the boys in any moment.

\- Was an exception date - clarified Cana.

\- Erza had a date three months ago - added Brandish.

\- With Jellal? - asked Zeref. The girls nooded -. About time.

\- Look who's talking - said Mavis while eating a chicken wing.

\- Our case was different, Mavis.

\- I know.

 

Mavis showed her tongue to Zeref. He laughed.

 

\- Oh, right! Natsu sent me a funny video of Hikaru, Nashi and Castiel making a mess in the guild, and Jellal was there.

\- Really? Can we see? - asked the girls.

 

Zeref showed them the video. In it, they could see Hikaru, a little black haired girl, and Nashi, a little pink haired girl, using their iron and fire magic, and Castiel running around followed by Larcade. Jellal, Gray and Gajeel tried to stop the girls while Natsu was laughing at them.

 

\- Seriously guys, learn to control the kids - said Natsu to the others.

\- One of them is yours! - yelled Gray and Gajeel to Natsu, while Jellal was nearly burned.

\- So what? You want me to control all of them when more come? I'm not the babysitter of the guild.

\- Uncle, have you seen Cornelia? - asked Larcade, with Castiel, a little boy with brown hair, in his arms.

\- Behind me, under the table, eating cake.

\- Why is she eating cake?

\- The cake from lunch she protected from those beasts you couldn't control when I was outside.

\- Oh, I see...

 

The laugh of a girl could be listened in the video, next to Natsu. Then, the laugh of a baby girl. Natsu moved the camera to record them.

 

\- What is funny, Asuka, Layla? - asked Natsu to them.

\- That Gajeel can't control his daughter even having the same magic - answered Asuka -. And Gray not being able to stop Nashi even knowing that he uses ice magic and could freeze her flames.

\- That's right.

\- I just want to eat my cake - said another girl at the other side. Natsu recorded her. A little blonde girl, that appeared from under the table.

\- Eat it without worrying, Cornelia. Their magic won't pass from where I am.

 

Jellal sat next to Cornelia in that moment. He was tired.

 

\- What kind of monster kids would Erza have if yours are already like this? - asked Jellal.

\- I don't know. Maybe they are more calmed because you two are completely human - answered Natsu.

\- Eh!? - Jellal blushed -. Wait... Are you recording!?

\- I'm going to send this to Zeref and dad. They will probably find the girls in any moment.

\- I didn't meant to say monster kids, Erza!

\- I don't think she will get angry at you for that. And you didn't deny your relationship.

 

Jellal put on the hood of his cape, and hid his face. He was completely red.

 

\- There's nothing you can do to not make my father know about this - said Natsu -. Once he knows, he will make everything to check your relationship goes well. Time to finish this.

 

Natsu gave the camera to Asuka, who kept recording. He got up, and took the two girls that still were attacking Gray and Gajeel.

 

\- It's time to stop - said Natsu.

\- But... - said the two girls at the same time.

\- But nothing! Go with the others and stay quiet!

 

The little girls obeyed him.

 

\- And you two - said Natsu to Gray and Gajeel -, clean up this mess before Laxus returns!

\- Yes sir! - said Gray and Gajeel, cleaning the place as fast as they could.

\- Dad is scary - said Nashi -, but really cool when he does that.

\- If only mine was half like him... - said Hikaru.

\- Why isn't uncle Natsu the master? - asked Cornelia to her father.

\- Mama choose a non immortal for this job - answered Larcade -. Was her decision after all.

\- Grandma made the right choice with Laxus?

\- Yes, she did - answered Natsu -. Don't worry, Cornelia. Asuka, give me my lacrima.

 

The camera moved to Natsu's hands again, and the video ended. The girls sighed while Zeref laughed.

 

\- Zeref finds funny that they can't control two little girls - explained Mavis -. You won't get angry at Jellal for anything he said, right Erza?

\- Well, he has his point in saying "monster kids" - answered Erza -, but... t-that h-he c-confirmed...

\- Don't worry. We would know eventually. Or, at least, suspect every time he appeared in the guild asking for you.

\- But my biggest problem is... My mother.

\- She will know - answered Zeref -. Once you have children, there are things you won't be able to control the first years.

\- Why is she interested in me that sudden? She abandoned me in Rosemary and never returned.

\- Can I tell you a story?

\- What story?

\- How I met her.

 

Erza looked at Zeref surprised. Then, she looked at the girls. They were as surprised as her.

 

\- Tell me - requested Erza.

\- I found her a long ago, in the woods. She was in her dragon form, and wasn't able to turn human. For that, I knew she was trained with the old Slayer method.

\- The old Slayer method?

\- Yes. The one reffering to the seeds. Implanting a magic seed in the body of the person that wanted to learn the magic. But that had really bad consecuences, and a new method was tried in immortals. Starting for my uncle and my father, and following with Natsu and me.

\- So, there is another way to get Slayer magic?

\- Want to hear the story or not?

\- Yes.

\- The only way that a seed Slayer can learn how to return back to his normal appearance is that another slayer, or the dragon that gave them the seed, showed them their normal appearance again. And that's what I did, as the God Slayer I am. She wasn't able to taste food, or sleep, and that was a problem for her. So, after 400 years, she gave birth to you, and tried to enchant herself in your body. New body, new life. That's what she thought. But she couldn't do it.

\- Why not? Wouldn't it be better for her?

\- Yes, it probably would. But, you were her daughter. She found herself not capable to do that to her only daughter, and not able to take care of you as you deserved. She left you in Rosemary, so you could be able to find a good family that took care of you.

\- No one did.

\- But she doesn't know that.

\- Zeref - said Mavis suddenly -, weren't you sealed by Anastascia in that time?

\- I was, but I could break her seal for a day, where I met Eileen. I couldn't do much more in less than 24 hours. But Anastascia knew what I did, and the proof is that Eileen became one of the Spriggans.

\- She abandoned me because she didn't think she could take care of me? - asked Erza.

\- Yes, and that she acted cold to you, and even tried to kill you, was because... She never thought you could survive if no one adopted you. So she believed you were dead, and preferred to kill you than show the feelings she kept hiding for that long. She became cold for what happened 400 years ago, and even more in trying to erase all related to her past. You were the last thing of that time that was still there.

\- So, why does she care now?

\- Something happened. Something I don't know, but I think it's related to her fight with Elementia, the dragon queen. Maybe dad knows better what happened.

\- Acnologia?

\- Who else? Not for anything he's the Dragon Slayer of the queen. Also, the Slayer king.

\- He's around with Titania Lilith, right? - asked Lucy.

\- If you're lucky, you will find him. He always has time for stories.

\- Thank you, Zeref.

\- Have you two grow? - asked Cana, looking at Zeref and Mavis.

\- Yes, we did. Once the curse was gone, we could grow up again. We will age until we arrive at the appearance we would have if we had 25 years old, and stop growing there.

\- How lucky...

\- But we won't get married until Mavis looks like an 18 years old.

\- We have to go, Zeref - said Mavis.

\- Right. I promised her to take her to a festival near here, and she wants to arrive as fast as we can. We see you back in the guild.

\- Later!

 

Both left, taking each other's hand. Zeref took three chicken wings from the bag and ate them. Mavis laughed.

 

\- Once everything returned to where it had to be, they had a second opportunity - said Brandish.

\- Zeref is really cute with Mavis - added Cana -. I would never thought that before, when we met him.

\- I'm glad that we could see this - said Levy.

 

All the girls nooded.

 

\- We don't have time to lose either - said Erza -. There's people waiting for us back in the guild.

 

The girls nooded, and continued their travel.

 

Three months later, while they were searching for a town, someone covered Lucy's eyes.

 

\- Who am I? - asked a little girl.

\- Titania Lilith? - answered Lucy.

 

The little girl uncovered Lucy's eyes, and appeared in front of her. She was flying with her transparent fairy wings. Her dark skin, green eyes and pink hair delated her.

 

\- Yay! Lucy-nee knew it was me! - said Titania Lilith, completely amused.

\- What are you doing here?

\- Papa and me are around.

\- And where's your dad?

\- One second, I lost my daughter - said a male voice between the trees -. Titania Lilith!

\- I'm here, papa! - yelled Titania Lilith.

 

Acnologia appeared between the trees, and smiled when he saw the girls.

 

\- What a surprise, girls - said Acnologia -. What are you doing here?

\- Training travel - answered Juvia.

\- That's good. I just hope my daughter didn't interrupt your training.

\- We were searching a town - answered Mirajane.

\- There is one near here.

\- Thank you - said Levy.

\- By the way, something happened that maybe you would like to know... - said Cana, with certain smile in her face.

\- I know that smile. Let me guess. You found someone during your travel that one of you loves, but never told him her feelings, and she did.

\- You're good... - said Brandish, surprised -. Now, guess who?

\- Mmmmm... I don't think it's Juvia, because has to be Gray who confesses to her.

\- No, not me - answerd Juvia.

\- Kinana and Erik is pretty obvious, so... No way...

\- Who? - asked Lucy, carrying Titania Lilith.

\- Jellal and Erza?

\- Six months ago, in the festival of a town - answered Mirajane -. Took us a week.

\- Wait! Erza has a boyfriend!? - asked a woman's voice through the lacrima Acnologia was holding.

\- Sorry, Eileen. Forgot you were there - said Acnologia, putting the lacrima in his ear. He had certain smile in his face that put Erza nervous.

\- Don't lie! You knew I was here! I want to talk with her.

\- As you wish - Acnologia gave the lacrima to Erza -. Your mother.

 

Erza took the lacrima, completely nervous. She didn't know what to say to Eileen.

 

\- Erza? Are you there? - asked Eileen, after a few minutes of silence.

\- Y-yes! I-I'm here! - answered Erza.

\- How's your travel going?

\- Really good. Me and the girls have increased our fighting and magic skills.

\- That's good. Anything interesting happened?

\- Well... There was that time where Wendy...

\- No, Erza. You know what I want to hear. Who's your boyfriend?

 

Erza froze at Eileen's words. She didn't know what to say.

 

\- I'm waiting, Erza.

\- I-i-i-i-it's Jellal... - answered Erza.

\- Jellal? Describe him.

\- Blue hair, dark eyes, a red mark in the right side of his face,...

\- Red mark? Oh, I know who are you talking about! So, that boy is your boyfriend?

\- Y-yes...

\- About time! - said someone at the other side of the lacrima. A boy's voice.

\- I think everyone heard you, Over - said Eileen to the boy.

\- Tell Erza to say hi to Brandish for me.

\- Did you hear that, Erza?

\- I heard it - answered Erza -. Your boyfriend says hi, Brandish.

\- Only three months more, and we will be able to talk again - said Brandish.

 

Over's laugh was clear. He heard what Brandish said.

 

\- Humans can't hear like us, right papa? - asked Titania Lilith.

\- No, princess - answered Acnologia -. We hear better than them.

 

Titania Lilith laughed. Acnologia smiled, but his eyes looked sad.

 

\- By the way, why you never come to see me if you're that interested in my life? - asked Erza.

\- Oh... That... I can't come - aswered Eileen.

\- Why not?

\- I'm blind, since the end of the war. They don't let me leave Alvarez because of that, but Over is teaching me how to... See, in some way. One day I will come, I promise. But I don't know when.

\- You never told me that.

\- Thought it wasn't important.

\- It's important. I didn't know about you since the day I was born. And you never told me anything after you were interested in me.

\- There are things about me that I don't want to remember, but you're right. I should tell you more about me.

\- But when you come. I don't want to be always talking through lacrima.

\- I should come soon, then.

 

Both laughed. The girls smiled, but a silent cry could be heard.

 

\- Is the Slayer king okay? - asked Eileen.

 

The girls looked at Acnologia. He was sitting on the ground, and cleaning his tears. Lucy left Titania Lilith in the ground, and she ran to him.

 

\- It's okay, papa - said Titania Lilith, hugging her father -. Mama will come for us. I know.

\- Natsu knew it would hurt his father when he proposed that that day - explained Lucy -. Besides of that, he did it to protect his family.

\- It's difficult for him - added Eileen -. After finding his family alive after 400 years believing they were dead, he had to separate from them for an undetermined time again.

 

Lucy approached to Acnologia, and hugged him.

 

\- Can they make me a favor? - asked Over to Eileen.

\- What is it? - asked Erza, hearing Over perfectly.

\- Can you take care of my grandpa for a while? He needs a little distraction, besides of Titania Lilith.

\- Sure, don't worry.

\- Thank you.

\- Give the lacrima back to Raziel - requested Eileen -. I want to talk to him. We see each other soon, Erza.

\- I'm waiting for it.

 

Erza gave the lacrima to Acnologia. He took it, and talked with Eileen for a while.

 

\- Are you okay? - asked Juvia, worried, when Acnologia finished the call.

\- Not completely, but I'm okay - answered him.

\- Would you mind if we stay with you for a while, uncle? - asked Wendy.

\- Of course not. I miss having company.

 

Acnologia guided the girls to the nearest town. Titania Lilith was happy to have them around.

 

\- So, tell me what happened exactly with Erza and Jellal - requested Acnologia while they were eating.

\- We made a redistribution in the place we were staying with Crime Sorciere to put them in the same room - said Mirajane.

\- It was you! I knew it! - yelled Erza.

\- Was fun - added Cana -. Took us a week, and we don't know how exactly happened, but it happened.

\- What exactly happened? - asked Acnologia.

\- Everything...

\- Oh... That too?

\- Yes...

\- Be careful, Erza. You don't know what could happen tomorrow.

\- W-what do you mean with that? - asked Erza.

\- You know what I mean.

\- What is wrong with the Dragneel family?

\- If you think about it, it's the Dreyar/Eucliffe family.

\- That's right! - said Juvia -. Your name is Raziel Acnologia Eucliffe!

\- I adopted my wife's last name when we got married. Now it's Dragneel. By the way, how are my grandkids and great-grandkids?

\- We suppose they are okay - answered Lucy, with Titania Lilith in her lap -. Erza didn't let us contact them for all this time.

\- You did once, Lucy - said Levy.

\- But was six months ago. And we saw Zeref's video too, three months ago.

\- They were making a mess, and Natsu laughing about it.

\- The boys couldn't control them - said Charle -. In which moment we left them alone?

\- Natsu could, right? - asked Acnologia.

\- He made a change after the war - explained Lucy -. I don't know why, but he did.

\- Probably the seal in END's book. If Natsu even sealed his personality, he could make that change.

\- Can be.

\- He has a lot from me. Zeref is way more childish, like Sting. Morgana is... Me with Gabriella's personality. And a little of mine.

\- Morgana seems the most dangerous of all your children - said Brandish.

\- She's the most impulsive one, that's for sure. But she's a good girl.

\- That doesn't take the dangerous thing.

\- You really think Gabriella is not dangerous when she wants?

\- She is?

\- A lot. Don't make her enter in sadistic mode, or could be your end.

\- I would have never say it from aunt Gabriella - said Wendy.

\- She has a lot from her mother, Titania. Practically everything, and I think someone told me Gabriella is more powerful.

\- She's more powerful than Titania!? - asked Erza, surprised.

\- Of course. She's her daughter.

\- The daughter of Titania... But, if she's more powerful than her, why isn't she known?

\- Titania, queen of the fairies. The person that ended the second Great Fairy War. And fought in it pregnant. Three times.

\- What kind of beast was her?

\- A fairy beast.

\- What was the war about? - asked Wendy.

\- Happened because of the human/fairy hybrids. Some fairies wanted them in the kingdom, others didn't. A war started between them. Titania tried to convince them with words first, but she couldn't. So she fought against both sides, to make them enter in reason. During that time, the half blooded were in the castle, protected from those who wanted to kill them. Was a long war, because no one wanted to hear. Titania defeated every single fairy, big or tiny. And then, she made them listen to her.

\- And what happened?

\- Not everyone liked her decision, but was the best for everyone. As you know, the Fairy Kingdom is at the top of the Tenrou Tree. The people that lived in Tenrou island were the human descendants of the fairies. Eventually, the humans there forgot from where they came from, and fairies didn't go that much to the human world to bring new kids every time. Besides, Titania was killed long after the war, but not that long. Gabriella was 35 years old when she became queen.

\- How do you kill a fairy? - asked Levy.

\- Fairies are immortal, but there is a way to kill them. Making a poison in a special way. But, for it to work, you need to have the same power as that fairy, or stronger. Or hate her enough to be able to kill that fairy and not feel anything about it.

\- So, if you don't hate the fairy enough, it won't work.

\- Exactly. But the recipe of the poison is in the library of the castle, and not everyone can enter there. So you have to be living in the castle to have access to the recipe.

\- Looks hard to get - said Brandish.

\- It is. The ones who managed to do it had to gain confidence in the fairy they wanted to kill, and became able to live in the castle.

\- Isn't your wife in danger? - asked Cana.

\- Cana! - yelled Lucy, seeing the sadness in Acnologia's eyes again.

\- Sorry! I didn't meant to...

\- It's okay - answered Acnologia -. I can answer that. She's not in danger. Now the castle has some guardians that didn't had before, in times of Titania or other queens.

\- The dragons.

\- Also my dads, and Anna. Besides that Gabriella itself is a danger.

\- By the way - asked Lucy -, how is Kaworu?

\- You had to ask for him? - said Levy, clearly angry.

\- I know you rejected one of your twins, but not for that the others can't know - answered Acnologia -. He's okay, and Elementia and Georg are really happy to have him. It's like... They can take care of their son together, like they didn't do before. They adore having him. Well, that everyone.

\- Everyone? - asked Juvia.

\- There is no single dragon that doesn't take care of him. Even Metalicana let's him climb his armor. I think I have a picture of that somewhere...

 

Acnologia took his lacrima and searched something in it. Once he found it, he showed a picture to the girls. In there, they could see Metalicana in his human form, huge as always and with his armor on, and a little kid with dragons wings climbing in it. Metalicana seemed to not mind it, and even being happy with the kid there.

 

\- That's from two days ago - said Acnologia -. Aqua took it.

\- He looks fine - said Erza.

\- Since none of the dragons that had children could really take care of them, Kaworu is like their child. All their kids are adults now, and Kaworu is a tiny half dragon that needs care of a dragon.

\- His wings look darker than Elementia's ones - said Lucy.

\- That's Gajeel's influence. But the magic in Kaworu is the same as Elementia.

 

Levy left the restaurant The girls looked at her, worried.

 

\- I can understand how she feels - said Acnologia -. Finding out at an old age that something you always believed wasn't true...

\- For you, was finding out the truth about your parents, but for Levy... - said Lucy.

\- Her dragon blood was asleep, and mostly residual. But activated when she got pregnant because Gajeel is a Dragon Slayer. I wouldn't be surprised if scales appeared in her body, or even that Hikaru had a part dragon too.

\- Hikaru always asks for her twin brother - said Mirajane -, but Levy tells her that she doesn't have a twin brother.

\- What about Gajeel? Natsu told me that he didn't want to get separated from his son.

\- He always asks Natsu for him when he goes to the Fairy Kingdom or calls home - answered Wendy -. Uncle, do you think they will be able to see Kaworu again one day?

\- They will, but will take time. Kaworu needs to be older, to understand why his mother rejects him. If needed, I will even prepare it.

\- Would you mind to train us a little? - asked Erza, changing completely the course of the conversation.

\- Sure. What do you want me to teach you?

 

The girls and Acnologia went to the forest, near to the town.

 

\- Are you sure you want the hardest training I have? - asked Acnologia when Erza told him. The rest of the girls were terrified about that. Titania Lilith was curious.

\- I'm sure - answered Erza.

\- Well then... - Acnologia used his magic and created shadows of the girls -. This are not normal shadows. They use your magic, think like you, and have the same limitations as you. You will fight against yourselves. But be careful, once you learn something new, they will learn it too. New attacks can be only used while the other doesn't know how to block them.

\- Acnologia... - said Lucy.

\- Your keys have also a shadow form, don't worry Lucy.

\- Okay.

\- Once I snap my fingers, the training will start. Titania Lilith, dear...

\- Yes, papa? - said Titania Lilith.

\- Can you go to search Levy before the training starts? I don't want you to suffer damage.

\- Sure, papa!

 

Titania Lilith left the place running, as fast as she could. Then, Acnologia snapped his fingers and the training started.

 

Fighting against themselves wasn't as easier as the girls thought. They had to make their strategies fast to attack the shadows. Wendy was obligated to use her fairy magic in a training for the first time.

 

\- They can read our minds? - asked Cana.

\- No, they can't - answered Acnologia -. They think like you, so they can take the same decisions as you. But they can't read your mind. None of you has that power.

 

Acnologia was hanging upside down on a tree. For the girls, seemed that he wasn't doing absolutely anything, but that wasn't the case. He was using his magic to observe every battle individually.

 

Some hours later, Titania Lilith returned, followed by Levy. Acnologia stopped looking at the girls and went to her side.

 

\- Can I talk to you? - asked Acnologia.

\- I don't want to hear anything about that monster or my supposed dragon blood - answered Levy.

\- Levy, your dragon power is still asleep, but will awake some day. And that day, you won't be capable to control it.

\- Can you seal it?

\- Not while it's still asleep.

\- I don't want that power and I don't want that blood.

\- I know that. I didn't want my demon power and blood for a long time. But it's what I have, and I can't change it. Still, it's your decision. Try to live with it, or seal it forever. But I can't while it's still asleep.

\- What made you change your mind about your blood?

\- My father, the devil itself. And my wife. She likes that part of me. But you're luckier than me.

\- In what?

\- Around the 60% of my DNA is demon, the rest is human. You, besides of me, have less than a 10% of dragon DNA. Maybe your power never shows up, even if your pregnancy awoke it.

\- How do you know that?

\- I know. I'm a hybrid too.

\- I still don't want it.

\- Too bad. You look exactly like Elementia. You can't deny you're her descendant.

\- Don't mention that ever again.

\- Yes, Your Highness.

\- And don't dare to call me that ever again.

\- Do you want to train like the rest?

\- Yes.

\- Yours will be directly activated, so be prepared.

 

Acnologia created Levy's shadow at the same time he charged Titania Lilith. As he said, it was already in battle mode. Acnologia went with Titania Lilith to the same tree he was before, observing all the girls again.

 

\- Papa, did you notice it? - asked Titania Lilith.

\- You too? - Titania Lilith nooded -. I will stop the training if her shadow uses dragon magic.

\- Completely? For all the girls?

\- Could be dangerous if I don't.

\- She has scales under her eyes.

\- I saw it. They only show when she gets angry, so we have to be extremely careful with that.

\- Show me how to look to their fights!

\- You want to see? - Titania Lilith nooded -. Alright, come here - Acnologia took his daughter and put her in his lap -. I will show you how to do it with one, okay? Pick one.

\- Mmmmm... The giant girl.

\- Brandish? Okay then. Close your eyes and focus on her.

 

Titania Lilith did what her father told her. Took her a while, but she could isolate Brandish's presence from the others.

 

\- You have her? - asked Acnologia. Titania Lilith nooded -. Good. Now focus on her movements, and on her opponent.

\- I have it - said Titania Lilith after a few minutes.

\- Now, open your eyes.

 

Titania Lilith opened her eyes. She could see what was in front of her, and Brandish's training at the same time.

 

\- You see it like this too, papa?

\- Yes, I do. But with many more.

\- And what do you do when you want to focus on one?

\- I can't tell you that now. It's useless until you're looking at three things at the same time. Get used to see like this for now, okay?

\- Okay!

 

The training ended late at night. Acnologia gave every girl some advices about their magic type, of things they could do better.

 

The training continued like this for three days. Titania Lilith looked at one girl each training. They made a pause to eat at midday. Acnologia was the one who made the food. Besides of what people could say, he's really good at it.

 

But, the afternoon of the third day was different.

 

\- Papa! - yelled Titania Lilith suddenly, who was looking at Levy.

\- Enough! - said Acnologia with a firm voice and loud tone. All the shadows disappeared, except Levy's one.

 

Acnologia jumped of the tree, leaving Titania Lilith there, and went directly where Levy was. Her shadow was showing scales under her eyes, and Levy was at the ground, scared. Acnologia took the shadow from her arm and made her look at him.

 

\- I. Said. ENOUGH! - said Acnologia with the same firm voice, but louder than before. The shadow disappeared -. Are you okay, Levy?

\- Seal it! - yelled Levy.

\- I told you three days ago. I can't while it's asleep.

\- You saw it! She had dragon power!

\- That doesn't mean you've awoken it.

\- Liar! Monster! And your daughter too! And Lucy, and Juvia, and Wendy! You all are monsters!

\- Levy-chan! - said Lucy.

 

Levy ran away. Returned to the town just to close herself to the room she was staying.

 

\- What happened, uncle? - asked Wendy.

\- Her shadow used dragon magic - answered Acnologia -. That's something Levy doesn't want, but the shadow used it.

\- Why did she call me monster? - asked Lucy.

\- Did you saw her eyes? Her dragon magic was alert and activated when the shadow used it.

\- But you said it was asleep.

\- It is. The eyes are a defense method. The magic doesn't need to be awake to be used unconsciously.

\- What did she saw? - asked Juvia.

\- The nature of everyone. Your water, Lucy's residual archangel blood, Wendy's fairy blood, my demon blood, and, of course, Titania Lilith's demon and fairy blood.

\- What about my demon? - asked Mirajane -. She didn't mention it.

\- Your demon is a Take Over magic. Juvia's water is... More like a mutation.

\- A mutation of what? - asked Juvia, curious of her own magic.

\- I truly don't know. The other I met was killed by the man she loved, also the others before her. But I already told you that.

\- Yes, I remember. That's why you gave me all those advices about my affection to Gray.

\- I don't want you to die in the same way.

\- Why does it seem like you had feelings for her? - asked Cana.

\- I didn't. She was the only one that looked at me like an equal, besides of my brothers. She was a water Dragon Slayer, trained by Aqua, and she was really good at it. But... She died young, at hands of the man she loved. I'm only grateful that I didn't had to kill her in the war.

\- Why did she choose the water Slayer magic? - asked Juvia.

\- Because was something she already knew, and wanted to know better. How to manipulate water.

 

The girls didn't say anything. Acnologia went to the tree, and took Titania Lilith in his arms. She was in shock, and cried when she felt the warm hug of her father.

 

\- Training is over for today, if you don't mind - said Acnologia.

\- I think we all need to rest from this - answered Erza.

 

Acnologia nooded, and they returned to the place they were staying. No one said a word until Titania Lilith was asleep. Even being only afternoon, her father let her sleep. They all were at common room.

 

\- Was a huge shock for her, right? - asked Lucy, while Acnologia took off his cape and covered Titania Lilith with it.

\- Yes - answered Acnologia -. Like all the monsters of our kind, she's pretty smart for her age, but still a little girl. I can't protect her from this kind of things.

\- Levy-san didn't mean it, right? - asked Wendy.

\- I wish I could say she didn't, but the rejection to her dragon blood is really big. I don't really know if she meant what she said.

\- There's something we can do? - asked Erza.

\- Not for now. She needs some time to calm, and that no one mentions her dragon blood again.

\- Can we see your back scar? - asked Cana.

\- This one?

 

Acnologia turned while saying that, taking his hair to his chest and showing his back to the girls. The size of the scar that was there was surprising for them.

 

\- That's the scar from the fire of 400 years ago? - asked Juvia, a little in shock.

\- The same one.

\- The one that was made when the ceiling fell on your back? - asked Lucy.

\- That one. Covers nearly all my back. Also my hair burned that day. Had to cut most of it.

 

Wendy approached to him and touched the scar. Acnologia turned to look at her, with sadness in his eyes.

 

\- I'm sorry, Wendy.

\- For what? - asked Wendy.

\- Even being alive, I couldn't protect your parents.

\- I don't blame you. You had worst problems, right?

\- Still... I couldn't...

\- Uncle...

\- It's something funny how people still doesn't mind about mental scars. They're even worse than physical scars.

 

Wendy hugged Acnologia. He was crying, and hugged her once he noticed her arms around him.

 

\- I'm sure mom and dad wouldn't blame you either - said Wendy.

\- Acno... Raziel - said Lucy. Acnologia looked at her -. You can tell us, if you need it. It's better if you let it out.

\- Yes - said Juvia -. I've always been curious of that round scar you have near to your neck.

\- That's a bite of my wife - answered Acnologia.

\- What kind of dirty games you two play? - asked Brandish.

\- You would get surprised about that.

\- Now I'm curious.

 

Acnologia laughed. A loud laugh, and a happy laugh. The girls smiled when they saw his expression.

 

\- No matter how much you ask, I won't tell you - answered Acnologia -. It's way too sadist for you.

\- Now I'm scared to know... - said Wendy, still in Acnologia's arms.

\- It's better if you don't.

\- Why you don't tell us about what you did after the fire? - asked Erza.

\- Well... - Acnologia let Wendy go -. I got out of that place. No one wanted me there. I went with Elementia. If you ask her, I cried for over a week before I could tell her what happened. I really don't remember how much time I was crying. Thought it was years besides of days. My older brother came to see me a while after that. I didn't want to leave Elementia's cave. He told me that Zeref was still alive, but disappeared.

\- And the war was 10 years after that? - asked Wendy.

\- No, the war was active, but wasn't that agressive until...

\- Until what?

\- The Slayers created with the old method turned crazy. They killed their own comrades that didn't become crazy, their masters,... Even their families, in some cases. Was me and my brother who had to stop them. But they were after me and Elementia, the most powerful ones. They wanted our power.

\- You had to... Kill them? - asked Cana.

\- Was us or them. Elementia got seriously injured that day, and I couldn't move from her side. I was using magic to keep her alive. I had to kill Slayers I saw grow up, Slayers I helped to train, Slayers that were my friends. All of that while trying to keep Elementia alive. For years I thought all was my fault, and that Elementia would hate me for that. She didn't. She never did.

\- How were the legends originated? - asked Erza.

\- The humans that were looking at us thought that Raziel, the Slayer King, was Elementia, and that I was another Slayer that killed him. One of the Slayers said my demon name, so that's the one that stayed. Acnologia, the apocalypse dragon.

\- How did Elementia survive? - asked Mirajane.

\- I never stopped using my magic on her. Holding her life, and healing her at the same time. I dragged her to a safe place when no one could see us, and my brother used archangel magic on her. I was scared and nervous, moving around all the time. I even left the place because I didn't want to see her die, leaving my magic on. That probably helped to save her.

\- That left huge scars in your brain, right? - asked Juvia.

\- Yes. But enough of me. Tell me what I missed for the last few years.

 

The girls told Acnologia all he missed the most recent years. He even asked for the tiniest details. Titania Lilith woke up at dinner, and asked about her brothers. They were talking until past midnight.

 

Acnologia trained the girls for a few more days, while Levy was closed in her room, not knowing how to deactivate the magic that was in her eyes. She could see everyone's essence, and where they were every time. That was scaring her a lot. Even had nightmares because of it.

 

\- Levy-chan - said Lucy, knocking at Levy's door, few days later -. We will go this afternoon. It's time to continue our travel, and return home too.

 

Levy didn't answer. She was listening, and Lucy knew it. Lucy went downstairs, leaving Levy alone.

 

\- Didn't answer, right? - said Erza, while Titania Lilith was braiding her hair.

\- No - answered Lucy -. Again, she didn't answer. Could be that the magic is still activated?

\- Could be - answered Acnologia -. If she's still scared, the magic could still be active. Will go away once she calms down.

\- Was an interesting way to train, the one we did - said Brandish, changing the course of the conversation.

\- You scared some people with your magic - pointed Cana -. Some kids tought you were a giant.

\- I wonder what are our kids doing - said Bisca.

\- Mmmm... Depends - answered Acnologia.

\- On what?

\- On what Natsu let's them do. He can be serious sometimes, but he's really playful around kids. Same with Zeref.

\- They got that from you, right? - asked Juvia.

\- From me and their mother. Well, the whole family. My older brother is pretty childish, and both got that too. Tell me how you find them when you come back.

\- Sure.

\- By the way, uncle... - said Wendy.

\- Yes? - asked Acnologia.

\- How did you recover your left arm?

\- Ah, that. Morgana saved it for me, with some healing magic. You saw the scar, right? It's from when I got it reimplanted.

\- Do you have the same strenght as before?

\- Not all, and took a while to recover a part of it. But it's okay. I don't mind it. After all, I could recover what was important.

 

Acnologia showed to Wendy some jewerly he had in his left arm, that he always hides with magic. Three rings and two bracelets. Two of the rings were connected by a chain.

 

\- That's beautiful - said Lucy when she saw them.

\- Every single one has a meaning, and they're pretty important to me - explained Acnologia.

\- Tell us.

\- The two bracelets that look like angel wings were a present of my archangel brothers. The rings with the chain are Natsu and Zeref.

\- Natsu and Zeref? - asked Erza.

\- When they were little, I was losing them all time. Metalicana made this with a little for their essences to help me to find them. They were pretty elusive, and even knew how to hid their essences.

\- They worked?

\- Very well. I don't think I have to tell you which is the last ring.

\- Your wedding ring - said Juvia.

\- It's the most important one for me.

\- Do you have anything else?

\- Only one more thing.

 

Acnologia uncovered his left ear, showing a little earring with the shape of a fairy wing.

 

\- This one is even more important than my wedding ring - explained Acnologia -. It's the present my wife made to me in our first anniversary.

\- Had to be expensive - said Cana.

\- She made it herself. And opals are pretty common in the Fairy Kingdom.

\- But if it's at the top of a tree... - pointed Brandish.

\- In the sea around the island. Fairies always took them from there, and before they were even found in the island. This one specially was the first opal her mother gifted to her, and she gave to me something that important.

\- And what did you give to her in return? - asked Cana.

 

Acnologia removed the bracelet he always has visible in his right arm and gave it to Cana. Inside, there was a name written.

 

\- Sarah Dreyar? - asked Cana.

\- My mother. She had two of them, and I wanted to keep them when she died.

\- But I only see one...

\- Gabriella has the other. The one she's always wearing in her right arm. That's what I gave her in return.

\- That's really sweet. You know she still wears them, even with what happened between you two?

\- I didn't, but I imagined. Now I know for sure. Thank you.

\- You're welcome.

 

Cana returned the bracelet to Acnologia, who put it in his arm again. He looked way more relaxed and happy than some days ago.

 

While they were eating lunch, Levy appeared.

 

\- Good morning... - said Levy, shyly, making everyone turn to see her -. I'm sorry for what I said a few days ago. I didn't mean it. I was scared and...

\- You are forgiven - said everyone, interrupting Levy.

 

Levy smiled, more relaxed, and sat with them. They explained to Levy all she lost during those days. And ended talking until midnight, and having to pay another night in that place.

 

The next morning, the girls packed their things. Also Acnologia and Titania Lilith.

 

\- We see you later - said Erza to Acnologia.

\- Good luck in the end of your travel, and in finding everything well at home - answered Acnologia.

\- We can expect everything in that - said Lucy.

\- Levy, the next time your dragon magic activates, don't freak out. Calm down and relax, okay? That will make it deactivate.

\- Okay. I'll try next time, that I hope it's never.

\- Still, keep it in mind. Until another time, girls.

\- You know you can come to Fairy Tail every time you want - said Lucy.

 

Acnologia nooded and left, with Titania Lilith sitting in his shoulders.

 

\- Bye! - said Titania Lilith, waving.

 

The girls waved back to her, and followed their path, going in the opposite direction Acnologia was going.

 

\- I think we can relax a little after this training we did - said Erza.

\- Eh? Erza saying to relax after a training? That's new - pointed Mirajane -. It's the Jellal effect?

\- I-it's not that!

\- Sure... - added Cana -. Jellal is back at the guild...

\- C-can you n-not associate everything w-with J-Jellal?

\- Erza is right - said Lucy -. Acnologia pushed our limits with that training. We deserve some free time to enjoy the travel.

\- I feel more experienced after that training - added Juvia -. He surely knows how to train someone.

\- We should stop calling him Acnologia - suggested Wendy.

\- The problem is that we are really used to call him Acnologia - answered Lucy. The other girls nooded -. By the way, Wendy... You really got used to call him uncle.

\- I have a very few memories of him. He was with me until Grandine found me. Then, he disappeared.

\- Probably he thought that all the dragons that were friendly to him hated him. That's why he disappeared.

\- I think that too.

 

Three months later, the girls returned to the guild. Was a whole year separated of their families, and all of them wanted to see them. But what they found wasn't what they were expecting.

 

\- Yukino? - said Lucy when she saw her at the door -. What are you doing here?

\- Well... Angel came to play with the others - explained Yukino.

\- That's nice.

\- Yes, if it wasn't for the game.

\- Eh?

 

The girls looked inside the guild. Two barricades were made with tables, one at each side, and magic was being thrown.

 

\- Rogue! Rogue! - said Sting with two black and white balls in his hands. His hair was way longer than before -. Angel has a gift for you!

\- You won't make me get out, Sting! - answered Rogue.

\- But now I know where you are!

 

Sting threw the balls to where Rogue was, making a very bright light.

 

\- Ah! Why did you tie me with shadows!? Angel!

 

Rogue threw shadow magic to the black haired kid at Sting's shoulders, but Sting blocked it.

 

\- I told you to not call me Angel! - yelled the kid, throwing a shadow to Rogue. Rogue hid to not be hit.

\- Stop throwing hell's fire, Natsu! - said Gajeel.

\- Why not!? - answered Natsu -. Was Hikaru's idea!

\- Hikaru!

 

Jellal dodged in that moment a ball of melted iron, thrown by Hikaru and Nashi. Gray threw some ice, melted by Zeref's time magic.

 

\- Leave it to me! - said Laxus while throwing lightning to Natsu and the kids. But they were stopped by Yuri, his greatgrandfather.

\- Tasty lightning, Laxus! - said Yuri.

\- Why are you there!? You should be here with us!

\- Sorry Laxus! The teams were kids and immortals VS mortals! My soul got fused by the lightning dragon one a long ago!

 

A little cloud appeared in the mortals side, and rained, wetting everyone. The laugh of a little girl was heard.

 

\- Good one, Layla! - said Natsu, talking with the little blonde girl in his shoulders.

\- I'm adding time magic there! - said Zeref, throwing something to the cloud.

 

Outside the guild, the girls didn't know how to react. Lucy hid her laugh.

 

\- Good that I stayed out of this - said Larcade behind them.

\- Mami! - said the two kids that were with him, hugging Cana.

\- Hi, my babies! Dad took good care of you?

\- Yes!

\- Being a Dragneel and not participating, Larcade? - said Lucy.

\- I'm still not used to this family - answered Larcade -. But Mama is there.

\- Mavis?

 

Some wolves appeared in the middle of the guild, and attacked the mortals side. Mavis laughed, being next to Zeref.

 

\- She's having fun - said Juvia.

\- Well, she will become a Dragneel eventually - added Lucy -. And looks fun.

\- Who's winning? - asked Erza.

\- The immortals - answered Larcade -. The mortals have nothing to do against them and the kids.

\- Is any other member of Crime Sorciere here? - asked Mirajane.

\- No, why?

\- It's a secret only the girls know.

\- Don't tell me that Jellal and Erza are a couple?

\- Oh, same sixth sense as the Dragneel family.

\- Hey! - yelled Erza, nervous.

\- Don't deny it, Erza - said Cana.

\- Anyway, girls - said Larcade -. Welcome home.

 

The girls smiled. None of them entered in the guild once the fight was over, some hours later.


End file.
